Passage to Jamaica
by Ellamoni
Summary: Newly appointed captain hornblower has an arduous task ahead of him... to transport edrington's bridetobe to jamaica xxx first HH fic plz review! oh and archie lives. how dare they kill him off? NEW CHAPTER :
1. Lady Cunningham

"Honestly, you girls are quite pathetic. Acting like a pair of children!"

"Oh lighten up you old maid!" cried Belle, darting around her friend and running up the stairs to the foredeck, leaning over the rail. Giggling madly Lilly followed her, closely avoiding capture by a furious looking Cate.

"Isabelle Dalton, come down here at once!" Belle gave an exasperated sigh.

"Yes nanny."

"Don't give me that. I promised your father that I'd keep a close eye on you, making sure that you were on your best behaviour on this journey. We are being watched closely!"

"I'll say," murmured Lilly, nodding to the assortment of crew that was, subtly, reviewing the girls' every move.

"What do you make of him, Miss Watts?" said Belle softly out of the corner of her mouth, hinting at the sandy haired officer who was making every effort not to gawk.

"I believe, as do you, that he can't take his eyes off you," Lilly said, stifling a giggle.

"That's quite enough! Really!"

"Oh Catherine, for someone only a few months into adulthood you are quite dull."

"Belle…"

"Ladies, forgive my intrusion, but the captain is coming aboard."

"Thankyou sir," said Cate with a polite nod of acknowledgment. Belle waited til the young midshipman had left earshot to say,

"Very proper, Miss Manners."

"Oh, shut up."

The trio stood waiting to meet their captain. They were quite an awe-inspiring sight on deck. Cate, the oldest and supposedly wisest stood slightly forward of the other two, her mousy brown hair worked into ringlets and piled neatly beneath her bonnet, light blue to match her dress. Immediately behind her in a pale brown dress was Lilly, who would most likely have behaved more responsibly if not for her friend, Belle. Belle had a slightly crooked smile on her face and a sparkle in her dark eyes could captivate anyone and everyone. She stood behind Cate in a cruel mimic of her posture and haughty expression. Her clothes were far plainer than Cate's, yet something in the way she stood conveyed an elegance that the other would never achieve.

The shrill call of the Bosun's whistle sounded and the black hat of a captain rose over the side of the ship. The tall dark haired captain acknowledged his officers, and it was at this point that a polite cough from one of them focused his attention on the three girls. In a deep, polite voice the captain spoke.

"To whom do I have the honour of addressing as Lady Cunningham?"

"I am Lady Cunningham," said Cate, "An honour, Captain…"

"Horatio Hornblower. The honour is mine, Lady Cunningham."

"Captain, may I introduce Miss Lillian Watts and Miss Isabelle Dalton. My companions."

"Captain," curtseyed Lilly and Belle in unison, a picture of grace.

"Ladies, we will be sailing presently. For the time being may I suggest you retire to your cabin, until we are underway? After that, I would be delighted to have the honour of your company at dinner."

"That would be most pleasant captain, thankyou."

"In that case I will have Lieutenant Kennedy show you to your quarters."

Lilly nudged Belle's arm as the sandy haired officer was beckoned forward to take them below.

"Do you know, Miss Dalton," whispered Lilly, "I don't believe this trip will be so very boring after all."

Archie Kennedy, for all his glib remarks and comments, remained silent for the enitre eight minutes it took him to direct the girls to their cabin.

"Thankyou Lieutenant," said Belle with a smile after the other two had entered.

"My pleasure Miss Dalton. If there's anything I can do for you, just… let me know."

"I will. Thankyou again sir," she said, shutting the door behind her.

"And what exactly was that?" asked Cate indignantly.

"That, _Lady Cunningham_, was common courtesy. I believe it's all the rage amongst your class."

"Please don't start that again Isabelle. Just promise me you'll be on your best behaviour."

"Oh, what is your fixation with good behaviour?" moaned Belle, flopping down on the largest bunk. "I swear Catherine, you will make me quite deranged!"

"Belle, go easy on her. She's just jealous that with her forthcoming engagement a little harmless flirting is quite out of the question!" Cate's face darkened.

"You wouldn't dare. Isabelle if I hear one word of you-"

"Oh you needn't worry my Lady. I'll be quite discrete."

"Belle you know you can't-"

"Why ever not? After all, _I'm_ not the one getting married."

On the deck of the _Renown_ all men were to stations and the ship had set sail. Archie stood by Horatio on the foredeck, surveying the activity.

"Remind me Horatio, why on earth three young women have taken over the best wardroom? I trust this is not a new initiative by the Royal Navy to boost morale?" Hornblower grinned at his lieutenant's humour.

"Hardly, Archie. Lady Cunningham is the daughter of Lord Cunningham, a man who has served the navy well for many years. We are escorting her, as well as her companions, to Kingston where she is to marry the Earl of Edrington."

"Edrington? Poor girl. I wouldn't wish him on anyone."

"Now Archie, he's a fine man with a good position."

"And a large income." Horatio rolled his eyes and focused his attention on the ship's course.

"So… what of the other two?"

"The other two what?"

"The other two girls accompanying Lady Cunningham."

"Is this personal interest or idle curiosity?"

"The idlest."

"An idle mind is the devil's playground Mr Kennedy. I suggest you find something more useful to fill out your days. If you find yourself taskless I would be more than happy to see to it you have more to do."

"I believe it's "idle hands" Horatio, and good manners forbid me to say where that takes my mind."

"The two girls are, I presume, friends of Lady Cunningham, accompanying her on the wishes of their parents. They most likely have marriages arranged in Jamaica, or will go into employment as governesses. I'm not entirely sure of their standing."

"How old would you say they are?"

"I couldn't say; I'm dreadful at guessing ages. I believe Lady Cunningham is 21, so I would put Miss Watts at 19 or 20 and Miss Dalton at about 17."

"It is odd, surely, that the daughter of a Lord should be escorted by girls younger than herself?"

"Archie I don't pretend to understand these things. Ask her yourself. Just..."

"Yes?"

"Be discrete. Lady Cunninghma makes me feel most uncomfortable." Archie laughed.

"Horatio, please. When have I been anything but the picture of discretion?"


	2. Chapter II

True to his word, Archie's discretion was such that he could never talk to Miss Dalton when Lady Cunningham was sniffing around. The Lord's daughter had a seemingly constant presence, and on the very rare occasion that she was not at Isabelle's side, Miss Watts was there to take her place. While this was a more appealing alternative, Archie had no desire of wasting his precious chance at a private conversation with the charming brown-eyed girl.

It was not until Archie had the night watch that he discovered that Isabelle too felt the suffocating nature of Lady Cunningham. Turning a corner, he almost ran her down as she turned from her spot leaning against the rail.

"Good evening Lieutenant."

"Miss Dalton!" Isabelle raised an eyebrow at Archie's shock. "To… to what do I owe the pleasure?"

"I find a late night stroll in the open air to be infinately more refreshing than remaining confined in a stuffy cabin. Especially when one's companions are not used to the sea."

"You mean to say Miss Watts and her ladyship are…"

"Sick as dogs. It's foul, really." Archie bit back a smile at her frankness, and her quick transition from formulated high society dialogue to card room banter. "Something amuses you, Lieutenant?"

"To be honest, your honesty." Now it was Isabelle's turn to smile.

"Yes, well… I'm sure I terrify her ladyship sometimes. The daughter of a lord would never be so crude." Isabelle paused and looked away, as if something was troubling her.

"You must understand. I'm sure the life of an officer has many tiresome responsibilities?" Archie tilted his head slightly at the odd implication. Surely Miss Dalton was not insinuating that her life was stricter than his? He laughed it off.

"Well indeed there are the Navy's many rules and regulations, and the constant reminder of the Articles of War looming in the background. But surely nothing as daunting as correct etiquette at high tea," he joked.

"Do you mock me, Kennedy? I shall report your insolence."

"It would be your word against mine, my lady."

"Oh, well I shan't bother then. Who would believe the word of a mere girl over that of a renowned officer?"

"Miss Dalton may I ask, why are you here?" At her confused and slightly hurt expression, he rephrased, "What I mean to say is, why is it that you are accompanying Lady Cunningham? I'm in no way familiar with these arrangements, but taking your age into consideration, it seems that it is her ladyship who is being responsible for you."

Miss Dalton's eyes widened for a moment, and then she laughed.

"Yes. I suppose it does seem odd. The thing is with Catherine, I mean, her ladyship… She doesn't really need a companion at all, but Lord knows no young woman may travel alone. My father wanted me to go to Jamaica, and so here I am."

"Your father wanted you in Jamaica… So you have family there? Or, perhaps, a fiancé?"

"Now Mr Kennedy, you may be getting a little personal."

"My apologies Miss Dalton. I shan't pry any further."

"Oh don't say that. How extraordinarily dull of you."

"Then I apologise for apologising. And I insist you tell me the whole story."

"That's better. Although I fear your expectations are too high, it is not really so interesting. My father has for many years relied on a friendship with Lord Cunningham, and when his lordship suggested that a young lady such as myself might be happier away from the bustle of London the lowly Mr Dalton was in no position to refuse. So here I am. My only hope is that I be allowed to remain close to Cate. For her sake, of course. It must be dreadul to start a marriage in a strange new country."

"With a strange new husband?"

Isabelle laughed, but there was something not quite right about her laughter, as if it were not her own.

"I've never met Major Edrington. Tell me, what is he like?"

"The Major is, well he's… Edrington is…"

"More eloquent than you, hopefully."

"He's a fine Major. And a rational man."

"Fine and rational. The romantic hero of every young girl's dream." Isabelle's voice was somewhat of an attempt at light hearted, but it fell short.

"Miss Dalton? Is something wrong?"

"It will be very strange, to marry someone you've never met." Her voice was quiet and her eyes were on the sea once more. Archie wasn't sure if the comment was directed at him or not. He chanced a reply.

"For Lady Cunningham?"

"What? Oh yes…" Belle smiled brightly. "Luckily no such future awaits the lowly Miss Dalton!"

"I'm sure a lord of his esteemed nature would have nothing to do with you."

"A lord?"

"Oh yes, if you do meet the man don't forget to address him as my Lord. He is in fact the Earl of Edrington," said Archie in a mock-affected voice. Isabelle paled.

"A lord… I really know nothing about him." She paused, before smiling and changing tack. "Forgive my strange manner this evening, Mr Kennedy. I believe the salt air is making me rather too talkative. I will return to my cabin, unwelcoming though it may be. Good night sir."

"Good night, Miss Dalton," said Archie as the girl retired. He smiled to himself as he was left alone. He was sure Isabelle's cabin would be far more welcoming than she claimed.


End file.
